


Tylko nasza piątka wie, jak to jest

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a ja wiem, i zdjęciem na wieżowcu, sporo ot5, sporo przekleństw, warto cokolwiek ogarniać o akcji Liama z Duck's Dynasty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Co to miało być? — wymruczał cicho do siebie, osuwając się nieco na poduszkach i przewracając na plecy.<br/>Zayn drgnął, a potem ułożył się na boku, owijając się wokół Nialla niczym niesamowicie dobrze pachnący miś koala.<br/>— Li znów coś wspomniał o tamtym — mruknął. — I Lou nie wytrzymał.<br/>Niall przyłożył dłoń do czoła, zamykając oczy, przysięgając sobie, że ogarnie to, jak tylko będzie w miarę przytomny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko nasza piątka wie, jak to jest

**Tylko nasza piątka wie, jak to jest**

_"I learned that people can easily forget that others are human."_

 

Niall już prawie zasypiał, kiedy drzwi jego sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem. Usłyszał podniesione głosy i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, ponieważ — kurwa — mógł zrozumieć bycie nadpobudliwym, ale istniały świętości, których nie usprawiedliwiały nawet litry wypitych napojów energetycznych.  
Zwłaszcza, że to był pierwszy dzień krótkiej, trzydniowej przerwy, o którą musieli praktycznie _błagać,_ a on miał oszczędzać swoje kolano, i wszyscy mieli spać, pić, i oglądać gówniane programy w telewizji i co, do kurwy, tym razem.  
— Co, do kurwy, tym razem? — zapytał ostro, unosząc lekko głowę znad poduszki.  
Głosy ucichły. Niall zamrugał, marszcząc brwi, przyglądając się chłopcom zebranym wokół jego łóżka. Wszyscy mieli czelność patrzeć na niego dziwnie, jakby to on wpadł do ich sypialni, hałasując i budząc wszystkich. Fakt, Niall przeważnie unikał kłótni, a warczał na innych jedynie wtedy, gdy był przemęczony lub gdy ktoś miał czelność obrazić jego przyjaciół, więc. To była całkiem prosta matematyka.  
— Mam wrażenie — usłyszał głos Louisa — że wy wszyscy zapomnieliście po co tutaj przyjechaliśmy.  
— Żeby spać? — mruknął Zayn, który sam wyglądał jakby przed chwilą spał snem sprawiedliwych.  
Niall westchnął i odsunął przykrycie, robiąc mu miejsce. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie bólu w kolanie, ale Zayn natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, kładąc na jego nodze ciepłą dłoń. W jakiś magiczny sposób błyskawicznie się ułożył, nie trzęsąc za bardzo materacem i podciągnął koc pod ich same ramiona, zamykając oczy.  
Louis wyglądał, jakby chciał znów coś powiedzieć, ale Harry położył dłoń w dole jego pleców. Niall widział oddziaływanie ich dotyku na siebie już setki, tysiące razy, ale nigdy nie przestał go fascynować sposób, w jaki twarz Lou rozluźniała się widocznie za każdym, jebanym razem.  
— Wszyscy to wiemy, Louis — powiedział. — Mamy na to parę dni. Wracajmy do łóżka.  
— Poza tym — wtrącił Liam, który do tej pory stał cicho przy oknie — jeśli chcemy, żeby było tak, jak wtedy, i tak musimy zaczekać do wieczora.  
Niall widział, jak Louis zerka przelotnie na Liama i krzywi się lekko z niesmakiem.  
Taa, dokładnie wiedział po co tutaj przyjechali.  
— Świetnie — sapnął Lou.  
A potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa. Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Nialla i ruszył za nim.  
Liam stał chwilę bez słowa i Niall już miał pytać, czy chce zostać tutaj z nimi, kiedy w końcu również ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
— Do zobaczenia za parę godzin — powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Okej, więc to była dość dziwna akcja.  
— Co to miało być? — wymruczał cicho do siebie, osuwając się nieco na poduszkach i przewracając na plecy.  
Zayn drgnął, a potem ułożył się na boku, owijając się wokół Nialla niczym niesamowicie dobrze pachnący miś koala.  
— Li znów coś wspomniał o tamtym — mruknął. — I Lou nie wytrzymał.  
Niall przyłożył dłoń do czoła, zamykając oczy, przysięgając sobie, że ogarnie to, jak tylko będzie w miarę przytomny.  
Jednak kiedy w końcu się obudził, leżał jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu, oddychając równo. Wciąż nie miał ochoty wstawać, nie miał ochoty ruszać nogą i nie miał ochoty odrywać się od tego ludzkiego grzejnika, ale w końcu stęknął cicho i przekręcił się na bok. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę stolika i szukał przez chwilę telefonu, żeby sprawdzić godzinę.  
Szósta wieczorem. Świetnie, czyli spał pięć godzin, skoro zjawili się tutaj jakoś w południe, zaraz po kilku męczących, porannych wywiadach. Nie było tak źle, chociaż nie pogardziłby następnymi piętnastoma, gdyby miał jakiś wybór w tej kwestii.  
Ale nie miał. Z głębi domu dobiegały go trzaski otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, echo kroków, stukot jakichś naczyń i niewyraźne głosy reszty chłopców.  
Niall odłożył telefon i znów położył się na plecach, unosząc ramiona nad głowę i przeciągając się, starając się zbyt mocno nie ruszać kolanem. W torbie miał tabletki przeciwbólowe; może, jeśli weźmie wystarczająco dużo, nie będzie potrzebował trawy, aby to wszystko przeżyć i czy nie byłoby zajebiście być teraz narajanym.  
Zayn zamruczał we śnie i przysunął bliżej niego; Niall opuścił dłoń, wplątując palce w jego włosy i drapiąc go lekko.  
Co najdziwniejsze, pomijając całe sedno sprawy, Niall czuł dziwną mieszankę podniecenia, ekscytacji oraz strachu, na myśl o tym, co mogło się stać. Doskonale pamiętał wydarzenia z bungalowu, ale od tamtego tygodnia zdawały się minąć stulecia, a oni w tym czasie zdążyli dorosnąć, zmienić nieco podejście do pewnych spraw i Niall nigdy nie pomyślałby, że taka przyjaźń — takie niemal bolesne zżycie się ze sobą — było w ogóle możliwe.  
I nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że spędzenie kilku dni tylko w swoim towarzystwie — bez uciążliwych kamer filmujących ich każdy krok, bez sztabu asystentów i zarządu sapiącego im w karki — na pewno dobrze im zrobi.  
Nie chciał, żeby coś takiego wydarzyło się w czasie trasy; nie wiedział, czy w tak stresującej sytuacji, zdołaliby nad sobą zapanować. 

* 

Dwa miesiące wcześniej

Niall stał w otwartych drzwiach lodówki, zastanawiając się, czy potrzebuje wyskoczyć do sklepu po coś innego poza owocami, które wyjadł mu Harry, gdy wpadł pożegnać się przed wylotem do LA. Zdecydował się w końcu na odgrzanie resztek makaronu z poprzedniego dnia, gdy jego telefon zawibrował głośno. Wyjął plastikowy pojemnik i zamknął drzwi lodówki. Chwycił telefon wolną dłonią, drugą wstawiając jedzenie do mikrofalówki i nastawiając ją na szybkie podgrzanie.  
 _konf na skype, teraz_ przeczytał i właściwie nie poczuł niczego niepokojącego, ponieważ Lou często zwoływał ich wszystkich nawet z najbardziej błahych powodów.  
Odpalił więc laptopa stojącego na kuchennym stole i zaczekał, zanim mikrofalówka nie skończyła pracy. Wziął ze stojaka widelec i usiadł, grzebiąc w pojemniku.  
Właśnie brał pierwszy kęs do ust, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się chmurna twarz Louisa.  
— Co jest? — zapytał Niall, przeżuwając.  
— Zaczekamy na wszystkich — odparł Louis.  
— Stało się coś?  
— Siedziałeś dzisiaj na necie?  
Niall pokręcił głową, bo w zasadzie dopiero wstał, ignorując wszystkie obowiązki i ciesząc się pierwszym wolnym dniem od tygodni.  
Louis milczał uparcie. Do konferencji dołączył Zayn, a chwilę później Harry, który wyglądał jakby przed chwilą wyszedł spod prysznica.  
— Hejjj, co jest? — Niall widział, jak Harry uważnie im się przygląda, mrużąc nieco oczy. — Skarbie, stało się coś?  
— Czy żaden z was naprawdę nic nie wie? — warknął Lou. — To niewiarygodne.  
— Wiemy co? — zapytał Harry i Niall równocześnie.  
Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
— Ja wiem.  
— Świetnie, przynajmniej jeden ogarnięty.  
— Kurwa, Lou… — zaczął Niall, ale przerwał, kiedy w wolnym oknie pojawiła się twarz Liama.  
Wyglądał, uch, szczerze mówiąc wyglądał chujowo. Miał podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy, a jego zarost błyszczał od brokatu, widocznego nawet w słabym oświetleniu jego pokoju.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, całkiem niezręczna, co samo w sobie znaczyło dużo, pomyślał Niall.  
— Więc — odezwał się w końcu Lou. — Masz coś nam do powiedzenia, Liam?  
Liam wbił wzrok w klawiaturę, wyglądając przy tym niemal _buntowniczo._  
— Byłem pijany — powiedział tylko, brzmiąc, jakby jeszcze do końca nie wytrzeźwiał.  
Louis parsknął, odrzucając głowę w tył i kręcąc nią w niedowierzaniu.  
Niall zmarszczył brwi, a potem szybko chwycił swój telefon, wkładając do ust kolejną porcję makaronu. Odpalił odpowiednią aplikację, ignorując inne powiadomienia.  
Po chwili chyba rozumiał, o co tutaj chodziło.  
Znów spojrzał na ekran laptopa. Wyglądało na to, że Harry robił właśnie to samo, co on przed sekundą, ponieważ jego zdezorientowana mina szybko zamieniła się w chmurne zrozumienie. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i potrząsnął głową.  
Zayn milczał, unosząc dłoń, w której trzymał zapalonego papierosa. Niall przełknął, czując w kościach zbliżający się wybuch.  
— Myślę — powiedział powoli Harry — że nie chodzi tutaj o to, co masz do powiedzenia nam, ale fanom.  
Liam zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na ekran.  
— Chyba nie rozumiem.  
I wtedy nastąpiła eksplozja.  
— Nie rozumiesz, kurwa, oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz! — warknął Louis. — Tylko właśnie potwierdziłeś, że nienawidzimy każdej nie-białej i nie-hetero osoby, promując takie jebane „wartości rodzinne”. Do kurwy, Liam, mogłeś chociaż ich przeprosić, zamiast dalej wkopywać się w to jebane bagno.  
— Zaatakowali…  
— Oczywiście, że cię, kurwa, zaatakowali! — przerwał mu Lou; Niall zamarł z widelcem w połowie uniesionym do ust, obserwując rozgrywającą się na ekranie jego laptopa scenę. — Ale to ty masz najsilniejsze oddziaływanie na opinię publiczną i powinieneś, kurwa, wiedzieć lepiej, nawet jeśli byłeś naćpany.  
— To całkiem, kurwa, zabawne, że tak mówisz, skoro od trzech lat sam kłamiesz im w żywe oczy.  
Niallowi w końcu udało się doprowadzić widelec do ust, ale przez to, co powiedział Liam, zacisnął na nim zęby tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że odcisnął ich ślady na metalu.  
Wszyscy milczeli. Louis pobladł lekko, a Harry nie wyglądał tak morderczo od czasu, gdy kazano mu spędzić sylwestra z Taylor Swift w najbardziej publicznym miejscu w Nowym Jorku.  
— Li — powiedział cicho Zayn i Liam nagle rozszerzył oczy; wyglądało na to, że jego mózg dopiero teraz zarejestrował znaczenie słów, które opuściły jego usta.  
— Lou, ja…  
— Jeb się, Payne. Zjedz sobie, kurwa, Snickersa i zadzwoń do mnie, jak przestaniesz gwiazdorzyć — powiedział chłodno Louis i rozłączył się.  
Po chwili rozłączył się również Harry, mamrocząc coś, że porozmawia z Louisem i odezwie się do nich później, machając sztywno na pożegnanie.  
Zostali we trójkę. Zayn odpalił kolejnego papierosa, a Niall w milczeniu przeżuwał makaron, przyglądając się w ciszy Liamowi.  
— Idź się prześpij, Li — odezwał się Zayn, zaciągając się głęboko. — Zgadamy się później.  
Liam kiwnął głową i rozłączył się bez słowa.  
Niall przełknął to, co miał w ustach.  
— Chujowa sprawa — oznajmił tylko.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, myśląc nad wszystkim, póki Niall nie skończył jeść, a Zayn palić. Pomachali sobie na pożegnanie i Niall posłał mu ogromnego, przesadzonego całusa, próbując go rozbawić. Zayn rozłączył się, śmiejąc się cicho.  
Cóż, przynajmniej tyle dobrze.  
Liam przeprosił, to fakt (w dość szczególny sposób i Niall musiał przyznać, że nawet on zaczynał odczuwać irytację), ale kilka dni później zrobił sobie zdjęcie na szczycie wieżowca.* Interwencja była tylko kwestią czasu. 

* 

Niall wszedł do sypialni, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, kiedy Zayn sapnął i przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce nad głowę. Zamrugał kilka razy, a potem posłał mu senny uśmiech.  
— Która godzina? — zapytał niewyraźnie.  
— Koło siódmej. — Niall wrzucił mokry ręcznik do kosza i podszedł do komody, wyciągając z niej ciuchy. — Na wieszakach masz czyste ręczniki. Całą resztę też tam zresztą znajdziesz.  
Zayn zamruczał w odpowiedzi, leżąc jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim w końcu usiadł na łóżku, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Wsunął prawą dłoń we włosy, lewą znów wyciągając w górę i przeciągając się mocno.  
— Czy mogę…  
— Tak, możesz „pożyczyć” ciuchy. W sumie wydaje mi się, że większość z tych, które są w tym domu, kiedyś były chyba twoje. — Niall wyszczerzył się, przeciągając bluzę przez głowę.  
Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Zayna, aby mógł w spokoju dobudzić się i wziąć prysznic, i ruszył korytarzem do kuchni. Kupił ten dom jakiś rok temu; nie był duży, ale za to idealnie przystosowany do niego, zwłaszcza w ostatnich dniach. Miał kilka sypialni, dwie łazienki, salon oraz kuchnię. Nie było piętra, na które musiałby się wspinać przy użyciu cholernych kul, kiedy w końcu zrobią mu operację, ale za to miał duży, podziemny garaż oraz piwnicę, gdzie Niall trzymał wszystkie automaty do gier i inne badziewia, które kupił przez ostatnie miesiące.  
Lokalizacja również była porządna — kilkanaście kilometrów za Londynem, nieco w głębi lasu, więc nawet gdyby musiał się stąd ruszać, nie miałby z tym większych problemów.  
Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, Harry mieszał coś na patelni, a na stole stały już miski wypełnione jedzeniem. Niall oblizał usta, zdając sobie sprawę, jak cholernie był głodny.  
— Yo — przywitał się, biorąc garść chipsów z jednej z misek i podchodząc do Harry’ego. — Gdzie reszta?  
— Hejjj. — Harry dosypał coś do smażonego mięsa, które zaskwierczało przyjemnie. — Liam chyba bierze prysznic, a Lou rozmawia z mamą przez telefon.  
— Pomóc ci w czymś? — zapytał Niall z ustami pełnymi chipsów.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— W zasadzie już kończę. Jeśli dasz radę, to możesz zanieść wszystko do salonu?  
Niall kiwnął głową, podchodząc do stołu i chwytając dwie miski z popcornem. Louis machnął do niego ręką, siedząc na jednej z kanap. Sprawdzał coś na tablecie, zapewniając przy tym mamę, że tak — zabukował wszystko prawidłowo i Lottie na pewno da sobie radę sama w samolocie.  
Niall poszedł po resztę jedzenia i już razem z Harrym wrócił do salonu, zajmując miejsce na kanapie, chwytając przy okazji jedną z butelek piwa schowanych w przenośnej lodówce.  
Harry usiadł obok Louisa, który w końcu pożegnał się, rozłączając z westchnieniem.  
— Przysięgam, mam wrażenie, że mama zapomina, że dziewczynki nie są już dziećmi.  
— A ty, że wcale nie są jeszcze dorosłe — odparł Harry, obejmując go ramieniem i podając mu piwo, biorąc również jedną butelkę dla siebie.  
— Szczegóły, szczegóły — wymruczał Louis. — Zayn już wstał?  
Niall kiwnął głową.  
— Bierze prysznic, powinien zaraz tu przyjść.  
W milczeniu jedli, pili i oglądali telewizję, a po krótkiej chwili dołączył do nich Liam, bez słowa zajmując miejsce na fotelu. Jakieś dziesięć minut później przyszedł również Zayn, z wciąż jeszcze wilgotnymi włosami, i usiadł obok Nialla.  
Trwało to jakąś godzinę — jedzenie, picie, tępe wpatrywanie się w telewizor i milczenie. Niall miał jednak wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą powietrze wokół nich gęstnieje coraz mocniej, wibrując czymś brzydkim i nieprzyjemnym. Pośrodku stołu stała pusta butelka, jakby kusząc i kpiąc z nich, ponieważ Niall zrozumiał nagle, że tej sytuacji nie będzie dało się rozwiązać głupią, nastoletnią zabawą.  
Będą musieli, kurwa, porozmawiać.  
I — rzeczywiście — Louis w końcu wyłączył telewizor, odrzucając pilota na stół.  
— Nie ma co owijać dłużej w bawełnę, panowie — powiedział, opierając nogi o stół i przebiegając po nim spojrzeniem. — Wiemy, jaka jest sytuacja i musimy się upewnić, że drugi raz coś takiego się nie wydarzy, a jeśli już, musimy mieć pewność, że następnym razem będziemy na to gotowi. Kto chce zacząć?  
Niall widział kątem oka jak Liam wierci się niespokojnie i otwiera usta, ale zanim miał szansę coś powiedzieć, ubiegł go Harry.  
— Wydaje mi się, że nie możemy wskazywać tutaj winnych — powiedział powoli. — Żaden z nas nie jest świętoszkiem.  
Liam rozluźnił się widocznie.  
— Brawo, Haroldzie — powiedział Lou, klepiąc go delikatnie po nodze. — Sam bym lepiej tego nie ujął.  
— Nie zapominajcie, że nie jesteśmy w tym bagnie sami — mruknął Zayn.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Niall.  
— Wydaje mi się — wtrącił Liam niepewnie, odzywając się po raz pierwszy, odkąd przyszedł do salonu — że to, że nie możemy robić z siebie męczenników?  
Zayn kiwnął głową.  
— I dlatego po części rozumiem twoje zachowanie, Li — powiedział.  
Liam znów zawiercił się niespokojnie, zerkając na Louisa.  
— No dalej, Payne — warknął Lou. — Po prostu, kurwa, powiedz, o co ci chodzi.  
— Uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe, o to mi chodzi! — wybuchnął Liam, zaciskając dłoń na szyjce butelki. — To niesprawiedliwe, że traktują nas jak jebanych zbawicieli, oczekując od nas cudów i _karząc_ nas, kiedy nie udaje nam się spełnić ich oczekiwań. Spodziewają się, że będziemy malować na sobie cele, podczas gdy oni będą obrzucać nas kamieniami! To niesprawiedliwe i popierdolone, i wiem — dodał, widząc ich spojrzenia — wiem, że nie wszyscy są tacy i jestem wdzięczny za wszystko, co od nich otrzymaliśmy, ale czy nie uważacie, że wyłapywanie jednostek z całego tego oceanu gówna, jest cholernie upokarzające?  
— Może nie tyle upokarzające, co demotywujące — stwierdził Louis. — Ale to jest właśnie „cena naszej sławy” — zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Byliśmy tacy naiwni, myśląc, że to wszystko będzie takie proste i piękne. Żadnych wybojów, żadnych… — umilkł na moment, zaciskając dłoń na udzie Harry’ego. — Żadnych wyrzeczeń. Ale zgadzam się z tobą. Ludzie zapominają, że sami jesteśmy dzieciakami i _ludźmi_. Myślę, że czasami problem wywodzi się z tego, że ufają nam bardziej, niż my sami ufamy sobie.  
Liam kiwnął głową.  
— I wiem, że mimo wszystko nie powinienem narzekać, ale czasami po prostu nie potrafię i koniec końców wszystko obraca się przeciwko… przeciwko nam — powiedział, unosząc butelkę do ust i mrugając szybko.  
— Masz prawo, żeby narzekać, Li — odparł Niall. — Każdy z nas ma.  
— Tylko nie zapominaj, że nie jesteś w tym sam — powiedział cicho Harry. — „Razem do samego końca”, pamiętacie?  
Następne kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu, wpatrując się w siebie i pijąc, pozwalając, aby znaczenie rozmowy, wspomnienia i wspólne przebywanie ze sobą, powoli zaczęły naprawiać rozszarpane dziury. I to było takie cholernie dziwne, ale w jakiś sposób cholernie normalne.  
— Mam tylko jedno pytanie, zanim zakończymy to i przytulimy się wszyscy na zgodę — powiedział nagle Liam. — Mogę?  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze i Niall poczuł nagle, że irytujący supeł w jego żołądku rozluźnia się natychmiastowo.  
— No dalej, Payne, bo nie mogę się doczekać dotyku twoich silnych, spoconych ramion.  
Liam przewrócił oczami.  
— Czy… Czy gdybyście mieli okazję, żeby wszystko cofnąć, żeby nigdy nie zgłosić się na przesłuchania, zrobilibyście to?  
Niall poczuł, jak całe jego ciało wypełnia gwałtowny protest na samą tę myśl i miał wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał się rozchorować.  
— Nie.  
— Nie.  
— Nie.  
— Nie.  
Liam uśmiechnął się.  
— Ja również nie — powiedział.  
Louis wydał z siebie dramatyczny odgłos obrzydzenia i błyskawicznie zerwał się z kanapy, rzucając się w stronę Liama. Opadł ciężko na jego kolana, celowo uderzając w krocze i chłopak stęknął z bólu.  
— Ach, _Leyyum_! — westchnął, zaciskając ramiona wokół jego szyi. — Wiedziałem, że nie mógłbyś beze mnie żyć, to takie słodkie!  
Liam znów stęknął, ale i tak objął Louisa w pasie, a po chwili wstał razem z nim. Louis ze śmiechem zeskoczył z niego, stając na ziemi i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ich pozostałej trójki, unosząc przy tym znacząco brwi.  
Stanęli więc w kole, obejmując się nawzajem w pasach i stykając głowy razem.  
Oddychali głęboko, zaciskając co chwilę dłonie, aby poczuć ciepłą skórę pod palcami.  
— Żeby nie kończyć tej pięknej, romantycznej sesji samymi negatywami — powiedział cicho Harry — pomyślcie sobie, że nie dla każdego jesteśmy tylko głupim, stereotypowym boybandem.  
Niall kiwnął głową, czując, jak stojący obok niego Zayn robi to samo.  
Ponieważ — rzeczywiście — ktoś mógłby obrzucić ich jednym spojrzeniem i uznać za bandę beztalenci; obrzucać ich wyzwiskami i życzyć im śmierci, ale Niall starał się nie koncentrować na tym aspekcie.  
Starał się raczej myśleć o tych pozytywnych rzeczach — o tym, że być może podarowali komuś odrobinę szczęścia; że być może pojawili się w czyimś życiu w odpowiednim momencie, aby je uratować.  
Była to przerażająca, idiotyczna, nieprawdopodobna i przepiękna myśl. 

* 

Niall obserwował jak Harry krąży po salonie, gestykulując przy tym żywo i tłumacząc Edowi przez telefon jakąś teorię na temat kotów syjamskich i ich egipskiej przeszłości. Chuj z tym, że była trzecia nad ranem — Ed na pewno był nieziemsko zainteresowany tymi faktami, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze się nie rozłączył.  
Banda dziwaków, wszyscy i każdy z osobna, pomyślał Niall, uśmiechając się do siebie szeroko i uniósł do ust zapalonego jointa, wciągając w płuca szczodrą porcję dymu. Zaczekał moment, a potem wydmuchał go, odchylając głowę w tył.  
Przez chwilę się nie ruszał, pozwalając swoim myślom błądzić bez celu, zrelaksowany tym, że wszystko znajdowało się już pod kontrolą. Gdyby miał ochotę się nad tym zastanawiać, pomyślałby, że komuś mogło się wydawać to dziwne — to, jak gładko razem funkcjonują. Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu powietrze między nimi zdawało się wibrować od furii, a teraz siedzieli razem, śmiejąc się i paląc, jakby w ogóle nic się nie wydarzyło. Pomyślałby o tym, jak dziwne byłoby w ogóle _zasugerowanie_ pozbycia się kogokolwiek z zespołu, żeby ułatwić cały ten bajzel. Jak kurewsko chory i nieprawdopodobny był ten pomysł.  
Ale nie miał na to ochoty, więc jedynie dalej uśmiechał się szeroko. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Zayn siedział obok niego, próbując ogarnąć jakąś grę na tablecie, chichocząc do siebie przez cały czas. Liam razem z Louisem siedzieli na drugiej kanapie naprzeciwko.  
Liam trzymał głowę na jego kolanach i nie wyglądał tak spokojnie już od dawna. Niall kochał go z całego serca. Niall kochał ich wszystkich z całego serca i już miał to powiedzieć, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na twarz Louisa.  
Louis… Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego. Niall miał wrażenie, że Louis zawsze wpatruje się w Harry’ego i naprawdę nawet ostatnie trzy lata nie były wystarczającą ilością czasu, aby zrozumieć to, co miała ta dwójka. Czasami, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, zastanawiał się, czy oni sami zdają sobie z tego sprawę, co mają, ponieważ jeśli Niall odczuwał przerażenie, ekscytację i _uwielbienie_ do ich miłości, nie chciał wiedzieć, co musiało się dziać w ich sercach.  
Niall kochał Harry’ego miłością braterską, skoczyłby za nim w ogień jak za resztą chłopców, ale odnosił wrażenie, że Louis nie poprzestałby jedynie na tym. Louis podpaliłby sam siebie, gdyby to oznaczało, że Harry’emu głos z głowy nie spadnie.  
Teraz jednak, Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego jak kocur w miskę pełną świeżego mięsa. I wyglądał przy tym zajebiście… lubieżnie, pomyślał Niall. Tak, lubieżnie, to dobre słowo.  
Niall już dawno zaakceptował fakt, że każdy z nich odczuwał pociąg do siebie nawzajem w choćby najmniejszym stopniu. I nad tym też mógłby się zastanowić — jak bardzo normalne były pocałunki na pocieszenie, czy wspólne spanie, czy wspólne prysznice, kiedy nie mieli czasu, żeby zajmować łazienkę osobno. Nad tym, że nawet jeśli któryś z nich był związku, z czystym sumieniem nie potrafiliby nazwać tego zachowania zdradą.  
Lubieżnie, pomyślał znów i zachichotał do siebie.  
— Luuuubieżny Lou-iii — zamruczał, smakując słowa na języku. — Luuubieżny.  
Znów się mocno zaciągnął, wypuszczając dym z ust razem z tym smakiem.  
Zayn szturchnął go, odkładając tablet.  
— Mówiłeś coś? — zapytał leniwie.  
Niall zamrugał powoli, odwracając głowę i spoglądając na Zayna.  
— Lubieżny Louis — wymruczał.  
Zayn skinął głową, jakby doskonale rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, spoglądając na Louisa, który pewnie w dalszym ciągu obserwował Harry’ego.  
Hałasy w tle zdawały się cichnąć z każdą sekundą.  
Niall wpatrywał się w Zayna i pomyślał, że właśnie teraz bardzo chciałby go pocałować. Na ślepo wysunął dłoń w lewo, mając nadzieję, że joint trafi na stolik, a nie na dywan.  
— Wiesz — zaczął, przesuwając się powoli i uważając na kolano; miał wrażenie, że jego kości zostały owinięte w puchową, ciepłą watę — że wyglądasz jak książę z bajki?  
Zayn wyszczerzył się i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.  
— Mm, Alladyn, co nie?  
Niall zmarszczył brwi, myśląc przez chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami i nachylił się po prostu. Zayn napotkał go w połowie drogi.  
Niall mgliście pamiętał, kiedy po raz pierwszy pocałował Zayna — całe wieki temu, wydawało się — z tym, że teraz każdy z nich dokładnie wiedział, za które struny szarpnąć, żeby otrzymać najczystszy dźwięk.  
Więc Niall przesunął lekko językiem po kącikach ust Zayna, a potem wgryzł się mocno w jego dolną wargę. Zayn sapnął miękko i rozchylił usta, pozwalając Niallowi wsunąć się do środka. Przechylił głowę i ich zęby uderzyły o siebie.  
Zarost Zayna drapał jego policzki, a zapach jego męskich perfum łączył się z zapachem trawy, tworząc całkiem podniecającą mieszankę. Niall pchnął go, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma położyć się na plecach. Mgliście słyszał, że Harry w dalszym ciągu nawija przez telefon, a Liam rozmawia o czymś z Louisem i to było tak normalne — całować się z najlepszym kumplem w towarzystwie trójki innych najlepszych kumpli.  
Zayn opadł na plecy, pomagając Niallowi ułożyć się na nim, podświadomie pilnując, aby nie kładł zbyt dużego nacisku na swoje kolano.  
Całowali się leniwie, podgryzając i łagodząc ukąszenia przepraszającym ruchem języka. Zayn odsunął się lekko, wplątując dłoń we włosy Nialla i odchylając ją w tył, żeby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do jego karku. Przejechał po skórze policzkiem, drapiąc ją ostrymi włoskami i Niall jęknął, zataczając kółka biodrami, czując emanujące ciepło od ciała chłopca pod nim.  
— Mmm — zamruczał, przesuwając lewą dłoń w dół i zatrzymując ją na biodrze Zayna. — Czy też masz magiczną lampę, jak Alladyn?  
Zayn zachichotał w odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na Nialla; jego źrenice całkowicie zdominowały brązowy kolor oczu.  
— Myślę, że mój dżin jest nieco lepszy od tego, który miał on — odparł.  
Ocierali się o siebie, sapiąc i dysząc w swoje usta, połykając nawzajem swoje jęki, dopóki Niall nie poczuł znajomego ciepła w podbrzuszu. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby zatrzymywać zbliżający się orgazm, więc jedynie mocniej szarpnął biodrami; pomiędzy nimi znajdowały się niepotrzebne warstwy ubrania, ale Zayn i tak zajęczał w głębi gardła, wgryzając się mocno w szyję Nialla, gdy doszedł nagle i mocno.  
Niall szybko poszedł w jego ślady, spuszczając się w spodnie jak pieprzony czternastolatek, ale warto było, gdy Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, leniwie i szczerze. Potem pocałował go lekko po raz ostatni i przyciągnął bliżej; Niall schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, próbując wyrównać oddech.  
Musiało to pomału stawać się cholerną tradycją, ponieważ już prawie spał, gdy ktoś lekko potrząsnął jego ramieniem.  
Uniósł lekko głowę i zobaczył twarz Louisa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Lou-iii — wymamrotał. — Lou-iii, jesteś taki zajebisty, Lou. Po prostu, masakra; nie istnieją słowa, które mogłoby cię opisać — mamrotał w koszulkę Zayna, czując lekki dotyk jego dłoni na swoich włosach. — Jesteś cholernym słońcem, Lou-iii, bo bez ciebie nie ma światła, nie ma zespołu, nie ma naaaaas — wyśpiewał niewyraźnie. — Jesteś najlepszy, Louis, jesteś nawet lepszy od jedzenia na wynos, kocham cię, Lou-iii.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Ja też cię kocham, Nialler — powiedział. — Ale musicie wstawać. Musicie mi pomóc zaprowadzić Li i Hazę do łóżka.  
Zayn chyba wymruczał jakieś pytanie, sądząc po wibracjach pod policzkiem Nialla, bo Louis znów parsknął śmiechem.  
— Liam padł w połowie ostatniej butelki, a Harry zasnął, gdy Edowi w końcu znudziła się kocia rozprawka. Co jest niefortunne przyznaję, bo miałem dla niego inne plany. Podobne zresztą do tego, co wy robiliście przed chwilą — dodał. — Zajebiste przedstawienie, ale następnym razem nie chowajcie wielkiego finału tylko dla siebie.  
— Lubieżny Louis — wymamrotał Niall.  
Poczuł, jak Zayn klepie go po głowie, prawdopodobnie przewracając przy tym oczami. Louis podciągnął go w górę, pomagając mu stanąć na nogach. Niall rozejrzał się i — rzeczywiście — Liam i Harry spali; ten pierwszy na kanapie, ten drugi na podłodze obok, z telefonem wciąż przyciśniętym do ucha.  
Po kilku ciężkich minutach udało im się ich dobudzić na tyle, że mogli w miarę bezproblemowo przejść do głównej sypialni, gdzie znajdowało się największe łóżko.  
To, że będą spać razem, nie podlegało żadnym dyskusjom.  
Niall pomógł Zaynowi rozebrać Liama, podczas gdy Louis walczył ze spodniami Harry’ego, a potem sami szybko się przebrali, z ulgą ściągając pobrudzone spodnie oraz bieliznę i naciągając po czystej parze bokserek. Kilka chwil później leżeli już wszyscy razem pod przykryciem.  
Niall leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit i uśmiechając się do siebie. Gdyby odwrócił głowę w lewo, zobaczyłby Zayna, a tuż za nim przytulonego do jego pleców Liama. Gdyby zerknął w prawo, zobaczyłby Harry’ego i Louisa, który opierał głowę na jego piersi.  
Pod swoją głową czuł wyciągniętą dłoń Liama, a ręka Zayna zaciskała się na jego bicepsie. Ramię Harry’ego ocierało się o niego przy każdym oddechu, a noga Louisa co jakiś czas muskała jego łydkę.  
Tym razem nikt go nie obudził, kiedy zasypiał. 

* 

Następne dwa dni spędzili na spaniu, jedzeniu i oglądaniu gównianych programów w telewizji.  
To były kolejne najlepsze chwile w jego życiu. 

**KONIEC**


End file.
